With the sizes of integrated circuits becoming increasingly smaller, the respective formation processes also become increasingly more difficult, and problems may occur where conventionally no problems have occurred. For example, in the formation of Fin Field-Effect Transistors (FinFETs), the metal gates and the adjacent source and drain regions may be electrically shorted to each other. The contact plugs of metal gates may also be shorted to the contact plugs of the adjacent source and drain regions.